


Encontros secretos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capheus tem uma coisa legal para mostrar para sua melhor amiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontros secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687238) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: Sun/Capheus universo alternativo de amigos de infância, mandada por feygrim, é uma ideia que tive para a outra, mas não tive com encaixar. Estou escrevendo bastante fics pequenas nesses tempos.

Sun estava estudando no mirante quando ouviu alguém chamar o nome dela, se virou, procurando por alguém, mas parecia estar sozinha.

“Aqui,” a voz sussurrou de novo, e agora ela podia ver Capheus, escondido entre os arbustos.

“O que você está fazendo aí? Por que você está se escondendo? Vem cá.”

Ele obedeceu, e foi então que ela notou que ele estava carregando uma grande sacola de plástico com algo dentro que ela não conseguia identificar. O que quer que fosse, parecia grande demais nos braços de uma criança de seis anos.

“Se esconder é divertido, é como se nós estivéssemos nos encontrando em segredo. Vou te mostrar o que acabei de comprar.” Capheus colocou a sacola no chão, então tirou uma escada de cordas dela. Esteve trabalhando em segredo, cortando a grama, para conseguir dinheiro o suficiente.

“Por que você comprou isso?”

“Para que a gente possa entrar escondido na casa um do outro! Não é ótimo?”

“Mas as pessoas vão nos ver.”

“Não se a gente for de noite. Vai ser como uma missão secreta.”

Sun sorriu. “Gosto da sua ideia.”


End file.
